


Smells Like Queer Spirit: An Introduction

by KilledPrick, SassyBeanQueen, wolfeyes21



Series: Smells Like Queer Spirit [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Nyma, Aged up characters, Agender Hunk, Aro/Ace Pidge, Bisexual Lance, College AU, Coran and Alfor are happy and protective dads of Allura, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Nyma, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Keith's gay, Lance's is decorated with sparkles and sequins, Lesbian Allura, Literally everyone wears those cool letter jackets, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Pansexual Hunk, Pansexual Shay, Shiro is gay, Thace and Ulaz are Keith's and Shiro's adoptive parents, Zarkon Haggar and Lotor are in a band, broganes, its terrible, nonbinary pidge, ptsd character written by ptsd writer, trans shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledPrick/pseuds/KilledPrick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyBeanQueen/pseuds/SassyBeanQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfeyes21/pseuds/wolfeyes21
Summary: Smells Like Queer Spirit is an AU created by me and a group of some of the most wonderful people I have ever met.It's Full of gay moments, funny moments, sad moments, and this is the first work in the series we are planning!This is a college Au and a band rival au all combined in one. Everyone is human in this. This first piece is basically explaining the au. Backstories, group formation and other parts will be added as new works in the series!





	Smells Like Queer Spirit: An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this au we've been working really hard on!  
> If you have any questions, dont be afraid to ask them~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some facts about the characters and basically what they do in college and some info about the bands.

{AGES OF CHARACTERS}

Allura : 21

Hunk Garret : 19

Keith Kogane : 19

Lance McClain : 19

Lotor : 23

Matt Holt : 24

Nyma : 22

Pidge (Katie Holt) : 18

Shay : 21

Shiro ( Takashi Shirogane ) : 24

 

 

 

{Classes each character takes or teaches/ Jobs}

 

Allura : Biomedical Engineering

Hunk Garret : Engineering Science Major + Food Science Minor

Keith Kogane : Astrology Major + Medical minor

Lance McClain : Marine Biologist Major 

Lotor : Biochemistry Major

Matt Holt : Computing Artificial Intelligence 

Nyma : Psychology Major

Pidge (Katie Holt) : Engineering Science Major

Shay : Geology Major

Shiro ( Takashi Shirogane ) : Astrology Major

 

Thace : Co-Owns a bakery with Coran

Coran : Co-Owns a Bakery with Thace

Ulaz : Astrology Professor

Alfor : ???

Slav : Paranoid Math Professor

Zarkon : Mean Principle/ Owner of the college

Haggar : Vice Principal/ Co-Owner of the college

 

 

{ THE BANDS AND THEIR MEMBERS/ BACK STORY}

 

Checkmate Bitches:

Allura, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge.

Drums : Pidge

Vocalists : Allura and Lance

Keytar : Hunk

Guitar : Lance and sometimes Hunk

Violin : Allura

Back Story of the Bands Name: Literally nobody knows. It just happened and they were like ¯\\_(◕‿◕✿)_/¯

 

It's Better If You Don't Emo Dad (IBIYDED for short) :

Keith, Nyma, Shay, and Shiro

 

Drums : Keith

Vocalists : Shiro, Shay, with Keith as a backup singer

Keyboard: Nyma

Guitar : Shay

Back Story behind the name: Shiro came up with a list of terrible names -

 

Emo Fuel

Emo to the Climax

Undercover Emo

Guitar Emo

Guitar Emo II

Emo to the Extremo

G.I. Joe: A Real American Emo -

 

Shay and Nyma look at each other and asked each other "Why did we team up with these bitches?" and then looked at Shiro  
and Keith, Nyma, And Shay were like "It's better if you dont, Emo Dad." And thats how they got their name. 

 

 

{Extras about the Characters }

 

* Keith still has absolutely terrible fashion sense. His only hope is his two loving boyfriends.

*Shiro loves to show up to concerts in croc heels because he's lame and thinks they're cool. (It kills everyone)

* Allura loves to wear suits and often wears button up shirt, bowties, slacks and her glasses at concerts.

* Allura has short hair

* Lance has about shoulder length hair, usually worn in a bun or ponytail. Also has one of those triangle undercuts.

* Both Hunk and Lance love to wear dresses, skirts, croptops, and just about anything.

*Lance loves thigh Highs and wears them all the time.

* Sometimes during special events, Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Lance, Matt, Thace, and Coran will wear Skirts/ dresses and thigh highs. Meanwhile Nyma, Shay, Allura, and Pidge wear awesome suits.

*Shay will wear anything and everything.

*Nyma owns like none of the clothes she wears. She borrows her girlfriends clothes and has straight up walked into Lance's room to "borrow" a pair of jeans. Lance has yet to get them back.

* Keith wears a lot of crop tops and leggings.

* Everyone loves to wear short short, especially in the summer.

*Shiro of course wears anything that is emo.

*Matt wears the nerdiest shirts ever or ones with terrible puns on them. Lance has bought him ones with bad pickup lines and memes. He absolutely loves them. (Lance and Matt are meme bros)

* Hunk wears shiny and dangly earrings. (Shay and Hunk go out shopping for earrings a lot.)

* Lance wears all the bracelets all his siblings have made him. Every. Single. One. Or as much as he can fit on his arms. Like wonky wood pearls and shit from his little sibs and the older kids make those fancy braided ones for him with patterns and words

*Nyma and Shay are both missing fingers from wither a birth defect or amputations.

* Nyma has vitiligo, she's lightly tan with very pale spots.


End file.
